Eaten by a Lion
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: "She looked like a lioness, stalking her prey, waiting for an opportunity to pounce, and it could be said that this was an accurate comparison..." Lindsey/Peyton. Strawyer. Rated M for a reason. Read and Review.


**I'm so excited that I finally get to write this.**

**I've loved this pairing for the longest time, but I was so busy with my Breyton story's that **_**Crashspike22 **_**executed my original vision for me, that original vision is a story called 'Sleeping Somewhere Cold'… check it out if you haven't already.**

**But, tonight I have a couple of hours to spare while I perfect the next chapter of Hold onto the Nights.**

**So, here you have it, the very first, xfauxdilocksx, **_**Strawyer**__**.**_

* * *

**Eaten by a Lion…**

Lindsey Strauss walked around Tric, her lips tightened into a straight line, her eyes scanning the dance floor.

She looked like a lioness, stalking her prey, waiting for an opportunity to pounce, and it could be said that this was an accurate comparison.

She eyed her fiancé as he casually swayed side to side, occasionally bringing a beer bottle to his lips.

Then she eyed the woman whom her fiancé seemed to be fiercely protecting; like the king of the herd protecting his queen.

What was it about Peyton Sawyer that made the male species go weak at the knees?

Was it her eye-catching blonde curls that would only ever look good on her?

Was it her long, lean, luscious legs, which looked exceptionally amazing in the strapless, red, clothes' over bros, dress that she adorned?

Was it her delicious body, which seemed to flex in ways that Lindsey didn't even know was possible, as she danced?

Tilting her head to the side, her eyes focused on her biggest rival, Lindsey began to wonder.

When Lucas noticed his fiancé stalking the dance floor, he dutifully skulked away, unaware that he was most definitely not the focus of Lindsey's attention.

She watched as a selection of men; some younger, some older, some just their age, began to swarm around her beautiful, blonde, rival, competing for her attention. However brief, it was like a battle to the death, each man trying their hand until one was left standing: a tall, muscular, dark haired man, with an almost offensively large diamond earring, and a smile that was all white teeth and no personality.

Lindsey was surprised; she didn't think that the generic, Jersey Shore, wannabe, was quite Peyton's type… Maybe he wasn't, maybe the blonde was simply looking for a reaction?

She shook her head as 'Pauly D'; yes, she'd named Peyton's generic choice of partner for the evening Pauly D… simply for lack of coming up with anything better. She watched as he touched Peyton's elbow and lead her off of the dance floor, Peyton laughing at whatever dim witted comment he'd whispered into her ear.

Lindsey didn't know why, but Peyton Sawyer always managed to bring out the ugly, nasty, side of her; and every second that she spent in her presence was making the feeling intensify even more.

It had gotten to the point where her hate, and anger, was now going to boil over the top; and the worst of it was, she had no idea why; Peyton had paid absoloutely no attention to Lucas for the entirety of the evening… it was an irrational hate that Lindsey simply could not explain.

But it was a hate that had Lindsey following Peyton's every move, a hate that had her _far_ too invested in the blondes behaviour…

Peyton and 'Pauly D' did a round of shots at the bar, and Lindsey's eyes narrowed as they walked away from the bar, towards the exit, his hand on the small of Peyton's back as he began to lead her down the stairs.

Lindsey didn't like it.

She didn't like it one bit.

She felt a peculiar feeling bubble up in her stomach; the same feeling that she got when she thought about Lucas and Peyton being alone together, the same feeling that she got when she thought about the possibility of Lucas even kissing Peyton… that feeling of dread.

But why was she feeling it now?

Peyton was grown woman, she wouldn't have left with 'Pauly D' if she thought that it was unsafe… although Peyton and safety are two words that don't exactly mix. No, Peyton wasn't stupid, so it wasn't a safety issue that had Lindsey feeling uneasy.

She didn't know what the hell it was, but she continued to ponder it as her feet began to carry her across the floor, and down the stairs, towards the exit, almost like she was moving against her own free will.

When she got outside, the parking lot was completely derelict, until she heard giggles coming from the side of the building, and her feet carried her the extra few steps where she could see Peyton with her tongue down her generic partners throat.

"Hey Pauly D?" Lindsey addressed them loudly, causing the dark haired man to look at her in question and Peyton to furrow her brows. "_Beat it_!"

The man stepped away from Peyton slightly and sent a jackass smirk in Lindsey's direction.

"You got a problem, little lady?" He laughed, reaching an arm out to pull Peyton into him.

"Look, I told you move!" Lindsey warned, walking towards them.

What the fuck was she doing?!

"What is your fucking problem?! You have Lucas and now you're doing this? Are fucking kidding me?!" Peyton exclaimed, but Lindsey completely disregarded her as she continued to walk towards them, pointing towards the guy.

"I won't tell you again; fucking _beat it_!" Lindsey roared this time, and the man jumped away from Peyton, holding his hands up.

"Who the fuck is this, your girlfriend?!" He asked Peyton, snarkily, shaking his head. "Na, fuck this shit, you're hot and all, but this ain't fucking worth it."

And with that, he walked past Lindsey, and back into Tric, leaving Peyton with a scowl on her face.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Peyton exclaimed, stalking towards Lindsey, but Lindsey effortlessly grabbed her by the arm and began to lead her away from Tric, towards a wooded area behind it.

And although Peyton's mouth protested and sent cuss words her way, Lindsey noted that the blondes feet where moving freely, willingly going where Lindsey lead her.

When they were safely out of sight, Lindsey pushed Peyton up against a tree and pinned her arms above her head, the skinny blonde doing nothing to stop her, which completely deceived her cussing, protesting, mouth.

"Lindsey, let me go, _right now, _or I _swear to God_, you will fucking regret it!" Peyton barked, but Lindsey simply smirked at her.

But behind the smirk, Lindsey wondered what the hell she was actually doing; she knew where this was going to go, and she was totally okay with it, but she had no idea _why_ she was doing it, and that was the confusing part.

It was like the blonde had some sort of control over her and was playing tricks with her mind, manipulating her and making her do things that were so far from her personality that she felt like a completely different person.

But one factor remained…

God, did she hate Peyton Sawyer!

She hated her so much that she just wanted to…

She just…

She…

She lunged forward and forcefully attached her lips to the beautiful blonde's. It was rough, and exhilarating, and sweet, all at the same time. Peyton Sawyer tasted like innocence, and temptation, and seduction; and Lindsey was beginning to see why she made the male species weak at the knees…

Peyton Sawyer was the embodiment of the perfect woman.

She'd been making Lindsey, a very much _straight_, _female,_ weak at the knees for months, and what Lindsey had interpreted as hate was really just pure and simple lust.

But after one little taste, Lindsey was hooked, and whether it was hate, lust, or something else entirely, Lindsey was pretty sure that she needed more of it.

In that moment, Lindsey was more than happy to lay claim to her prey like the lioness that she knew she was.

She felt Peyton open her mouth, inviting Lindsey in for a deeper kiss, and Lindsey swiped her tongue against Peyton's, starting a sensual back and forth.

Within a matter of seconds, their sensual kiss became fast and hungry, Lindsey's hands releasing their grasp on Peyton's wrists to tangle into her coconut scented, curly, hair.

Peyton moaned into their kiss, the sexy sound turning Lindsey on more than Lucas ever could, and a pool of hot arousal formed in Lindsey's panties.

She was losing herself in their erotic kiss, until she suddenly felt a dull pain on her lower leg, sending her stumbling backwards…

Peyton had forcefully kicked her in the shin using the toe of her high heeled shoes.

"What are you doing?! Are you fucking crazy?!" Peyton yelled breathlessly, wiping her mouth with one hand, while the other was pressed against the tree as she tried to support her own weight.

Lindsey was stunned, but she wasn't deterred.

Peyton had been enjoying the kiss as much as she was, the blonde was simply spooked.

Composing herself, Lindsey stood directly in front of Peyton, noting once again that the blonde's body language was completely contradicting her words; she wasn't trying to run away…

So Lindsey grasped Peyton's wrists, and once again pinned them above her head.

"Don't pretend that you don't want this, because it's pretty fucking obvious that you do." Lindsey husked into Peyton's ear, letting her teeth graze Peyton's earlobe, and Peyton's back arched, her body molding into Lindsey's, as the beautiful blonde closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, hating the fact that she actually wanted this.

Peyton jerked her body slightly, in a half–hearted attempt to free herself from Lindsey's hold; it was, however, a completely futile endeavor.

"Tell me that you don't want this." Lindsey challenged, her lips travelling to Peyton's neck as she waited for her answer.

"I don't, fucking, want this!" Peyton protested, her body jerking once again, but Lindsey smirked against her neck, dropping one hand to Peyton's leg, trailing it up her inner thigh, feeling the blonde falter beneath her touch. She kept Peyton's arms pinned above her head firmly with her other hand.

"Really…?" Lindsey smirked, moving her head up to look Peyton in the eye.

"No…no," Peyton stuttered weakly, her voice hitching as Lindsey's hand moved higher, dipping beneath the hem of her dress, making its ascent towards the spot where Peyton wanted it… even if she wouldn't admit it.

Peyton could feel the excitement in the pit of her stomach; those butterflies of anticipation that she hadn't felt in the longest time.

And she could feel her arousal drip out onto her panties.

She looked down, watching her dress ride up Lindsey's arm as Lindsey's hand climbed even higher up her thigh, then Peyton gasped, her head momentarily tipping backwards, when Lindsey pushed two fingers into her panties, feeling the wet, hot, evidence of her arousal.

"Liar." Lindsey smirked, withdrawing her fingers from Peyton's underwear, still looking her directly in the eye, almost like she was challenging her.

And Lindsey emerged victorious when Peyton reached her head up, attaching their lips for a second time.

And like before, their kiss moved at a rapid pace until they were kissing hungrily, tongues battling, mouths almost devouring the other, and Lindsey let Peyton's wrists go, the blondes arms automatically wrapping around her neck, holding her head close in an effort to deepen their kiss even further.

It was a surreal experience, Lindsey's head swimming with emotion, knowing that she absoloutely _loved _what they were about to do, but having no idea why.

And Peyton; well all she could focus on was the hand that was hiking her leg up, then the lean but shapely body that her leg was suddenly wrapped around.

Both of their bodies were on fire with want and desire, Peyton's skin tingling as Lindsey's hand began to travel up her thigh again.

"God, this is so hot…" Lindsey breathed against Peyton's lips, and Peyton simply nodded, continuing their kiss as Lindsey's hand brushed over her panty covered pussy.

"Fuck…"

Lindsey's hand brushed over Peyton's stomach, just above the hem of her panties, and Peyton expected her to slide her hand into the fragile lace, but the blonde gasped when Lindsey forcefully pulled the flimsy fabric from her body with a ripping sound, exposing her sex to the cool night air.

Lindsey pulled away from their kiss with another smirk on her face, seeing the shocked look that adorned Peyton's face.

"You just ripped my fucking panties!" Peyton scowled, and Lindsey nodded with a laugh, rubbing her hand over the thigh that was still wrapped around her waist.

"You know you love it, baby."

And with that, Lindsey's hand moved between Peyton's thighs, stroking the smooth, hot, folds, that she found there, and Peyton threw her head back, moaning in appreciation, Lindsey's strong but feminine hands fitting her body better than no man's ever had.

Lindsey began to massage the flesh beneath her fingers, Peyton's arousal soaking her fingers and her palm, and Lindsey moved her lips to Peyton's ear.

"You like that, baby?"

"Yeah…" Peyton moaned in the sexiest voice that Lindsey had ever heard, causing Lindsey to gush into her own panties, in need of a release of her own.

"Does that feel good?" She continued, rubbing Peyton with more pressure, and Peyton moaned again in confirmation.

Lindsey quickly kissed Peyton on the lips again, then asked "How about this baby, does this feel good?" while she roughly pushed two fingers into Peyton's tight, wet, pussy.

"Oh my God!...fuck, yeah!" Peyton moaned loudly, her moan piercing the quiet, night, air, and Lindsey quickly fused their lips together again in an effort to drown out the noise.

Lindsey then began to slide her skilled fingers in and out of Peyton, increasing the tempo gradually in sync with the rocking of Peyton's hips, eventually sliding a third finger into the incredibly tight blonde when she began to scream for more.

Lindsey was on cloud nine; her biggest rival was like putty in her hands; her incredibly sexy, mind blowingly hot, rival; and Lindsey was loving every second of it.

And evidently, so was Peyton.

They kissed roughly, Peyton's hands tangled tightly into Lindsey's long, highlighted, hair, as she continued to ride her fingers, Lindsey's other hand grasping tightly onto her thigh.

Peyton couldn't comprehend anything else around her. She knew that what they were doing was going to pose a lot of questions and confusion later, but in that moment her mind was totally lost to it.

Moving her lips to Peyton's neck, Lindsey continued to work her fingers in and out of the shaking blonde, as she moved her lips down her neck, onto her collarbone, completely thankful that the blonde was wearing a strapless dress.

In one quick motion, Lindsey moved her hand from Peyton's thigh, causing Peyton's leg to slip from around her waist, and she tugged at Peyton's dress until it was bunched around her waist, her bare breasts exposed to Lindsey for very the first time.

And Lindsey wasted no time in taking a hard nipple between her teeth, showing it some attention, as she removed her fingers from Peyton's wet pussy to rub her sensitive, throbbing, clit.

"Oh my God, that feels amazing, don't stop…" Peyton breathed, her voice husky and thick with lust, and Lindsey smirked around her nipple, before she playfully bit it for good measure then began to kiss lower down her hot body.

Lindsey fell to her knees, aware of the dirt stains that would be left there but simply not caring, and she looked up to see Peyton's eyes closed tightly, her bottom lip between her teeth, her chest heaving as her almost naked body rested against the tree, using it to keep her from falling as Lindsey's fingers continued to do some indescribable things to her.

Lindsey had worked her up real good and she wasn't even done with her yet!

Moving her fingers away from Peyton's clit, Lindsey gently began to rub her hands over the blondes hips and down her thighs, causing Peyton's to scowl down at her.

"I told you not to stop."

"Baby, I haven't even started." Lindsey husked, then she leaned forward and gave Peyton's wet, tasty, snatch a long, hot, lick.

"Fuck!" Peyton moaned as her hands once again tangled in Lindsey's hair, forcing her unexpected lover's head even closer to her pussy, and Lindsey took the hint, flicking her tongue over her clit, causing even more wet warmth to flow from the blonde.

Lindsey's then proceeded to lick Peyton's out until she was trembling, then she took the opportunity to slide her fingers back into her, giving the blonde a double whammy of pleasure, her fingers stroking her g-spot as her tongue simultaneously worked her clit.

"Oh God, Lindsey, baby, that's it, just like that!"

Lindsey smirked around Peyton's clit, loving the way that her name rolled off of Peyton's tongue.

But she pulled away momentarily in an effort to tease the blonde just that little bit more, slowing her fingers down to halt inside of her. "You don't need Lucas, or any other guy, do you baby?"

"Lindsey…" Peyton pleaded, trying to force Lindsey's head back to her pussy, but Lindsey stayed put.

"Tell me Peyton, you don't need Lucas, or that guy from Tric, or anyone. You need me, and my tongue, and my fingers, don't you…"

Peyton was trembling, and so unbelievably close; she craved her impending release, she'd never craved it so much in her whole life, so in that sense, yes she did need Lindsey more than she'd ever needed any man including Lucas Scott.

"I don't need them baby, I need you." Peyton agreed, hoping that it would satisfy Lindsey's demand.

But I didn't.

"What do you need from me, Peyton?" Lindsey continued to tease, watching with pleasure as Peyton continued to tremble.

"Fuck, Lindsey, I need you to put your mouth on me and make me fucking come, _please_!"

And those words satisfied Lindsey to no end; she noted that she probably enjoyed Peyton begging for it a lot more than she really should have.

But she quickly moved past that thought and attached her mouth to Peyton again, her tongue picking up where it had left off on her clit, and her fingers resuming their activity inside her pussy.

And within a short matter of minutes, Peyton's trembling became uncontrollable, her hands tangling in Lindsey's hair, screaming and moaning her lover's name, as she came harder than she ever thought was possible.

Her walls tightly gripped Lindsey's fingers, and Lindsey loved the hot liquid that gushed all around them, and when the blonde began to recover from her intense orgasm, Lindsey removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, tasting Peyton's sweet, creamy, come.

When Lindsey rose to her feet again, Peyton was still slightly delirious with a completely satisfied smile on her face.

And Lindsey chose to keep the moment serene, saying absoloutely nothing as she leaned forward and gently kissed the woman who she was supposed to hate.

But the kiss was like a jolt of electricity for Peyton, and she suddenly became alive again, deepening their kiss until it was sensual and passionate, her nimble fingers popping the button on Lindsey's jeans, then tugging her black tank-top up to expose her bra covered breasts.

But their ministrations were interrupted by a distant call of Lindsey's name…

A distant call that seemed to get louder every time…

And they both panicked, Lindsey moving away at the very same time that Peyton reached out to push her away.

Lindsey quickly fixed her top and her jeans while Peyton moved her dress back into place and patted her hair down, both very aware of Lucas' voice slowly approaching them.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Lindsey muttered, trying to fix her own hair, as Peyton stood there dumbstruck, not really knowing what to do or where to go; it was a situation that she'd never really been in before.

What was proper etiquette for this? Just walk away and claim no responsibility for it? Hang around and quickly come up with an escape plan?

Luckily, Lindsey had already thought of that.

"Stay here for a few minutes, I'll go first." And Peyton nodded as Lindsey pressed a soft kiss to her lips that they both knew was a lot more affectionate than the situation called for, then Lindsey began to walk away.

But Peyton panicked again.

"Lindsey." Lindsey continued to walk away. "Lindsey?!"

Lindsey turned around and quickly ran back to the girl that she'd just fucked.

"You ripped my fucking underwear! What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

Lindsey smirked, and let her hand disappear under Peyton's dress to feel her bare, soaked, pussy, one more time.

"Send me an up-skirt picture, that's what you're supposed to do."

Then Lindsey kissed Peyton again quickly, before running back towards Tric, eventually meeting Lucas just before he was about to enter the wooded area where she'd just fucked his ex.

And Peyton stayed put, leaning against the Tree, shocked, confused, and with a lot of unanswered questions…

* * *

**You all know that Peyton is my ultimate, favorite, girl, but I just think that there is something incredibly hot about Lindsey taking control of her like that…**

**Anyway, One Shot for now, but I may make this a multi-chapter if I get a good enough response. So, please review if you liked it :)**


End file.
